Et si ?
by lolochou
Summary: Et si Caroline était un loup garou ? Et si elle était le premier hybride de Klaus ? Et s'il commençait à être fasciné par elle ? Et s'il en tombait amoureux ? Et s'il regrettait le lien ?


**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS.**

**Il me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, et j'avais commencé à l'écrire, puis je m'étais arrêtée. Mais grâce à Chupachupss qui m'a encourager, du moins à sa manière (N'est-ce pas Chupachupss ?) j'ai repris l'écriture de cet OS. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Caroline se trouvait avec le groupe au lycée, pour la nuit des blagues des terminales. Ce qui a la base devait être une soirée amusante à faire des blagues dans tout le lycée, la situation avait changé avec l'arrivée de Klaus et de sa sœur Rebekah.

Cette dernière maintenait Caroline et l'amenait au gymnase. Quand Caroline y entra, elle y vit ses amis ainsi que Klaus !

Rebekah lança Caroline à Klaus. Ce dernier l'a réceptionna sans problème.

Il expliqua à tout le monde qu'il ne pouvait pas créer d'hybrides. Les loups garous mourraient tous pendant leurs transitions.

Puis il se mordit le poignet et l'amena à la bouche de Caroline. Cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de boire le sang.

Puis regardant Bonnie, Klaus lui ordonna :

**« Je veux que tu trouves un moyen de sauver mes hybrides, Bonnie. Et pour le bien de Caroline, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. »**

Puis il brisa le cou de Caroline. Cette dernière s'effondra au sol. Toute vie ayant quittée son corps.

Tout le monde eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant Caroline s'effondrer au sol.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline s'éveilla, elle eut du mal à respirer. Puis se calmant petit à petit, elle remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le gymnase, mais qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de chimie.

Elle remarqua que Rebekah se trouvait elle aussi dans la salle.

**« Que m'est-il arrivée ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Moi ? Rien du tout. Mais mon frère par contre. »** Lui dit Rebekah en souriant.

Caroline était légèrement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas.

**« Il t'a transformé en vampire. En hybride. Tu es en transition. Et tu ne survivras que si ta sorcière réussi. Sinon. . . Tu feras un beau cadavre. »** Lui apprit Rebekah.

Tout le long des explications de l'originelle, Caroline était de plus en plus terrifiée. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle comprit, qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Caroline agonisait. Elle mourait, elle le sentait.

Klaus entra dans la salle, et lui tendit une éprouvette. Elle contenait du sang. Le sang d'Elena.

Caroline ne voulait pas devenir un hybride, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Elle était jeune, elle avait toute la vie devant elle.

S'emparant de l'éprouvette, avec difficulté, elle ferma les yeux et but tout son contenu.

Puis, elle commença à tousser, et elle s'effondra au sol tant la douleur était insoutenable.

Elle se tordait à terre, puis se positionna à genoux se tenant la tête, avant de se laisser retomber au sol.

Lorsqu'elle relava la tête, ses yeux étaient jaunes et ses crocs étaient sortis.

**« C'est un bon signe »** a dit Klaus.

Il sortit de la salle, accompagné de Rebekah avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout comprit, mais la seule chose qu'elle retenait pour le moment était qu'elle n'était pas morte.

**« Rebekah, prépare la voiture. On a un long voyage à faire. »** Dit Klaus à sa sœur. Cette dernière sortit du lycée. Laissant son frère qui retourna dans la salle de chimie.

Ce dernier, se rapprocha lentement de Caroline. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'a força à le regarder. Il l'a scrutait, afin de voir si elle n'allait pas mourir comme tous les autres loups garous qu'il avait essayé de transformé. Mais ne trouvant rien, et voyant que Caroline reprenait ses forces, il lâcha son visage et se leva, incitant Caroline à en faire de même.

Une fois face à face, Caroline ne sut quoi penser. Ce fut Klaus qui l'a sortie de ses pensées :

**« Comment te sens tu love ? »**

Caroline fronça les sourcils, il l'a tuait, puis la changeait en hybride et il s'inquiétait de son état. Ce gars était malade !

**« Je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi. »** lui répondit Caroline d'une voix dure.

Klaus lui sourit, un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de la belle blonde.

**« Bien, puisque tu es rétablie, nous allons pouvoir y aller. »** lui dit-il.

**« Nous ? Comment ça nous ? »** Demanda Caroline surprise.

Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait le suivre ? Mais il est pas bien ce type !

**« Oui, nous, Rebekah, moi et toi, love. Tu vas venir avec nous. J'ai des projets pour toi. »** Lui apprit-il.

**« Non, mais ça ne va pas ! JE ne vais nulle part avec toi ! Tu m'as tuée, et tu crois que je vais te suivre, juste parce que tu m'as transformée en un de tes hybrides. Mais faut te faire soigner ! »** Lui cria-t-elle au visage.

**« Je t'ai libéré du fardeau de la pleine lune, love. Tu devrais me remercier pour ça. »** Lui dit-il passablement énervé.

**« Te remercier ? Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé. Et ne crois pas un seul instant que je vais partir avec toi. »** Lui dit Caroline, avant de sortir de la salle, puis de sortir du lycée.

Elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Caroline se dirigea directement dans sa chambre.

Elle ferma la porte et s'adossa contre cette dernière en fermant les yeux.

Puis, prise d'une pulsion, elle se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortie une valise, et commença à la remplir. Avant de fermer sa valise, elle fit un détour par la salle de bain, afin de prendre son nécessaire de toilette.

Fermant sa valise, elle l'a prit et descendit les escaliers. Elle fut arrêtée par sa mère, alors qu'elle avait une main sur la poignée, son autre tenant toujours sa valise.

**« Caroline ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ou est-ce que tu vas ? »** Lui demanda Liz perdue.

**« Maman, t'es encore debout ? »** Caroline tenta de changer de sujet.

**« Ne change pas de sujet Caroline, je t'ai posée une question. »** la gronda Liz.

Caroline ouvra la bouche, puis la ferma. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait sa valise.

Puis, elle se rappela de ce que Klaus lui avait dit. Il voulait qu'elle parte avec lui et Rebekah. Mais, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle se trouvait dans l'entrée, valise à la main, alors qu'elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne partirait jamais avec lui.

**« Maman, écoute, je... J'ai besoin de partir quelque temps. Je sais pas combien encore, mais il le faut. Ne m'en empêche pas s'il te plait. »** La supplia Caroline.

Devant l'air si implorant de sa fille, Liz n'eut pas le cœur de la contredire. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Après avoir promis à sa mère de donner des nouvelles, Caroline sortie de la maison. Et commença à marcher.

Au début, elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle allait, puis elle reconnut le chemin de l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi ses pas l'avait-ils conduit ici ?

Elle eut sa réponse en apercevant Klaus et Rebekah. Cette dernière fut la première à l'apercevoir.

**« Tiens, on dirait que ton hybride est arrivée. »** dit-elle à Klaus.

Ce dernier se retourna, et sourit en voyant Caroline.

Caroline, une fois face à Klaus, s'énerva.

**« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »** Lui hurla-t-elle au visage.

**« Vois-tu, le fait de t'avoir libérée de la malédiction de la pleine lune, t'a rendue redevable envers moi. »** lui dit-il.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** lui demanda Caroline perdue.

Klaus sourit.

**« Tu auras tout le temps de comprendre, love. En voiture. »** Dit-il à l'attention des deux femmes qui l'accompagnait.

Rebekah descendit du capot de la voiture, sur lequel elle était assise, puis se dirigea vers la portière passager, qu'elle ouvrit afin de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.

Caroline, elle, avait croisée les bras, et tapée du pied pour montrer son mécontentement. Il était hors de question qu'elle monte dans la voiture.

Klaus sourit de son comportement, ce qui agaça encore plus Caroline. Il lui tourna le dos et monta à son tour dans la voiture, côté conducteur. Puis il attendit.

Caroline se disait qu'il allait attendre longtemps, mais elle prit sa valise, et se dirigea vers la portière arrière de la voiture.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi faisait-elle exactement ce que Klaus voulait ?

Caroline ruminait pendant tout le temps du trajet. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à la route que prenait Klaus.

Ce n'est que lorsque Klaus gara la voiture, que Caroline sortie de ses songes, et regarda les alentours.

Elle paniqua légèrement quand elle vit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit.

**« Bienvenue à Chicago sweetheart. »** lui dit Klaus derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarquée que Klaus c'était rapproché d'elle.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle lui demanda du ton le plus sec :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Chicago ? »**

**« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt love. »** lui dit-il.

**« Arrête avec tes surnoms, déjà que je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi je t'ai suivis. »** ragea-t-elle.

Klaus sourit, amusée. Cette louve avait un vrai tempérament de feu. Il adorait ça.

* * *

Sept jours plus tard

Sept jours ! Cela faisait sept jours, que Caroline était à Chicago.

Cela faisait sept jours qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ces agissements. Dès que Klaus lui disait de faire quelque chose, elle le faisait. C'est comme si il l'hypnotisait. Mais, Caroline savait qu'elle n'était pas sous hypnose, elle l'avait constatée le deuxième jour qu'elle était à Chicago. Klaus l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé qu'elle lui apporte la voiture à l'entrée de la forêt.

Au début, Caroline avait rigolée en pensant qu'il allait attendre un long moment, mais elle avait vite déchantée, en constatant qu'elle se trouvait devant l'entrée du manoir avec les clés de la voiture de Klaus en main.

En arrivant devant la forêt, Caroline trouva Klaus avec d'autres personnes. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, mais en voyant leurs airs quelque peu perdus, Caroline se rappela avoir arborée le même air la veille, lorsque Klaus l'avait transformé en hybride.

Hybride. Ces gens étaient des loups garous que Klaus avait changés également.

Ils étaient désormais neufs hybrides. Neufs à exécutés les moindres désirs de Klaus. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait que Caroline qui ne se sentait pas redevable envers l'originel. Tout ça, car ils n'avaient plus à subir leurs transformations.

Mais de ce côté-là, Caroline devait bien admettre qu'elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à subir cette douleur horrible qu'elle subissait une fois par mois. Mais le fait, qu'elle devait ce soulagement à Klaus, ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

Caroline descendait les escaliers, et se dirigeait dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortie une poche de sang, qu'elle commença à boire doucement.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue un hybride, soit sept jours, la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusée de se nourrir à même d'un humain. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue qui elle était. Déjà, lorsqu'elle était loup garou, et qu'elle devait se transformer, elle allait dans la vieille cave que sa famille possédait et s'y attachait, ne voulant blesser personnes.

Finissant sa poche de sang, la jeune femme l'a jeta dans la poubelle, et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine afin de regagner sa chambre. Elle fut bloquée par Klaus, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

**« Tu refuses toujours de te nourrir sur un humain. »** constata-t-il.

**« Comme tu peux le voir. »** lui lança-t-elle acerbe. **« Tu permets, j'aimerais passer. »**

Klaus sourit, amusé par l'attitude de la blonde.

**« Tu sais, que si je le voulais, je ferais en sorte que tu te nourrisse directement d'un humain. »** lui dit-il

Caroline, qui était passée devant Klaus, se stoppa dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et lui fit face, la bouche entrouverte.

**« Tu n'oserais pas ! »** lui dit-elle mi- choquée, mi- paniquée.

Klaus s'approcha dangereusement de Caroline, qui encore trop choquée par ces précédentes paroles ne recula pas. Il se stoppa, alors qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, très près d'elle. Trop près. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il n'y avait pas trop fait attention le soir ou il l'avait transformé en hybride, bien trop obnubilé à la réussite de son premier hybride. Mais maintenant, il sentait son parfum, il lui montait à la tête. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Caroline, qui c'était reprit. Elle c'était légèrement reculée et pointait un doigt vers lui :

**« Ce n'est pas parce que, grâce à toi je n'ai plus à me transformer et que je me sente reconnaissante, que tu as le droit de contrôler mes faits et gestes comme bon te semble. »**

**« Reconnaissante ? »** lui dit Klaus en souriant. **« Enfin, tu l'avoue. »**

Caroline recula d'un pas, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas utilisé ce stupide lien pour le lui faire avouer. Non, elle l'avait dit sous l'effet de la colère.

Rha. Elle s'en voulait. Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à en dire trop quand elle était en colère. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était ce petit sourire qu'arborait Klaus.

**« Je … Rha, tu m'énerve ! Et arrête de sourire. »** Lui dit-elle.

A ces mots, Klaus sourit encore plus et se rapprocha de la jeune femme, qui recula, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre le mur et lui.

**« Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Demanda Caroline légèrement déstabilisée par la proximité du corps de Klaus contre le sien.

**« Dis-moi sweetheart, à quel point te sens-tu reconnaissante envers moi ? »** lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**« Que... Quoi ? »** Demanda Caroline perdue.

Klaus arbora un sourire carnassier. Ce sourire ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Elle fronça les sourcils. Klaus se recula légèrement d'elle, sans cesser de la fixer et d'arborer son sourire suffisant. Il pencha la tête et lui dit :

**« Montre-moi ta reconnaissance, love. Embrasse-moi. »**

Caroline était choquée de sa demande, mais sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, son corps se rapprocha de celui de Klaus, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa. Klaus prit rapidement le contrôle du baiser, en le lui rendant plus passionné qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il se surprit à apprécier le baiser, les lèvres de Caroline étaient douces contre les siennes, et son odeur, son odeur l'enivrait. Il ne pensait pas connaître un parfum aussi entêtant.

Le baiser durait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, jusqu'à ce que Caroline, put reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle s'éloigna vivement de Klaus, et ignora le sentiment de manque qu'elle ressentit, puis, sans que Klaus ne l'ait vu venir, elle le gifla.

**« Comment as-tu osé ? Comment peux-tu osé utiliser le lien pour te défouler ? Je ne suis pas un objet. Tu me dégoûte »** Lui cracha-t-elle en colère avant de vite s'éclipser dans sa chambre, qu'elle ferma à clé.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une porte qui allait arrêter Klaus, surtout qu'elle avait osé le frapper. Elle savait qu'il était en colère. Tout comme elle, comment avait-il osé ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Klaus faire cela. Elle le pensait plus digne que cela. Soupirant de rage, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil, tentant d'essayer d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé.

Klaus, de son côté, était partagé entre deux émotions.

Il était en colère envers Caroline, comment avait-elle osé le frapper lui ? L'hybride Originel !

Et d'un autre côté, il était perdu. Perdu par les sensations ressentis durant le baiser échangé avec la jeune femme. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensation. Cette sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place, d'être entier.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un simple baiser avait réussi à lui faire ressentir tout ça, et pourtant.

Pourtant, il se trouvait toujours debout dans le couloir, à regarder l'endroit où se tenait Caroline avant qu'elle ne parte s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers son mini bar, afin de se servir un verre de bourbon. Il en avait besoin et l'alcool l'aiderait à prendre une décision concernant l'acte de la louve.

* * *

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, Caroline finit par arrêter d'essayer de trouver le sommeil. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et se mit à fixer le plafond de sa chambre.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle essayait de dormir, en vain.

Elle avait toujours en tête le baiser, forcé, que Klaus lui avait ordonné de donner.

Mais ce qui énervait le plus la jeune hybride, ce n'était pas tant le baiser en lui-même, mais c'était plus le fait qu'elle ait adorée.

Elle avait adorée sentir les lèvres de Klaus contre les siennes, ses mains autour de sa taille. Tous ses gestes n'étaient que tendresse.

Qui l'aurait cru ? L'hybride originel capable de tendresse.

Mais il y'avait autre chose qui perturbait Caroline.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi elle, surtout ?

Parmi toutes les louves qu'il avait transformé, il avait demandé ça à elle. Alors qu'elle était de loin la plus belle.

Caroline soupira. Et voilà qu'elle se posait des questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

Rejetant la couverture sur sa tête, Caroline ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard

Caroline se levait tant bien que mal de son lit. La soif la tenaillait.

Une semaine, une semaine qu'elle c'était enfermée dans sa chambre, une semaine qu'elle n'en était pas sortie, de peur de croiser Klaus et de subir sa colère.

Du moins au début, parce qu'au bout du troisième jour, elle l'avait senti. Il était de l'autre côté de la porte, mais n'osait pas entrer. Il était resté là, pendant près d'une heure, puis il était parti.

Et, depuis, tous les jours, il passait environ une heure de l'autre côté de la porte, sans jamais entrer, sans jamais lui demander d'ouvrir ou de sortir.

Mais, voilà, elle avait passée une semaine enfermée dans sa chambre, et elle avait soif, sa gorge l'a brûlait, et elle était très affaiblie.

Rien que le fait de se lever de son lit lui avait pris dix bonnes minutes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la porte, elle se concentra et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à faire face à Klaus. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, enfin, de sa chambre.

Ça lui prit dix autres bonnes minutes pour descendre les escaliers. Traversant le couloir, Caroline se tint au mur. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux poches de sang. Elle but la première rapidement, et alla plus lentement pour la deuxième. Mais au bout de deux poches de sang, elle avait toujours soif, elle en prit donc une troisième, qu'elle savoura.

Ses forces étaient revenues, et elle avait repris des couleurs. Jetant les poches de sang dans la poubelle, elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Rien qu'au parfum, elle savait qui c'était. Elle le savait pour l'avoir senti chaque jour pendant plus d'une heure, pour l'avoir mémorisé après le baiser.

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle se retourna et fit, enfin, face à Klaus.

Elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopter envers lui.

**« Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir de ta chambre. Tu m'en vois ravi, encore une journée et je t'aurais nourris de force. »** Lui dit Klaus.

Bon, il avait décidé du comportement à adopter. Très bien, Caroline n'allait pas se laisser faire. Surtout pas face à un hybride, même si c'était l'originel.

**« Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en souciait. »** lui dit-elle méchamment.

**« Oh mais je m'en soucis sweetheart. Tu es l'une de mes hybrides. Et pas n'importe laquelle, tu es la première. »** Lui dit Klaus sur le même ton.

**« Arrête, tu es incapable de te soucier de qui que ce soit à part toi. La seule raison pour laquelle tu nous as créés c'est pour éviter d'être le seul hybride, et aussi pour nous faire faire le sale boulot à ta place. »** Lui cria Caroline à la figure.

S'en fut trop pour Klaus, s'approchant d'elle à vitesse vampirique, il l'a plaqua fermement contre le mur le plus proche, ses yeux étaient jaune et ses veines apparaissaient.

Voir Klaus comme ça fit peur à Caroline.

**« TAIS-TOI ! »** hurla Klaus **« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »**

Sa prise sur Caroline était tellement forte, que Caroline ne pouvait faire aucun geste sans avoir mal.

**« Klaus… je…tu… tu me fais mal… »** Haleta-t-elle.

Klaus ferma les yeux, et respira fortement. Mais sa poigne sur les bras de Caroline ne se desserrait toujours pas.

Lorsqu'il ce fut quelque peu calmé, il rouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux l'océan bleuté dans lequel Caroline se plongeait chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait. Mais il avait toujours son air contrarié. Il chercha le regard de Caroline.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard, elle leva les yeux vers les siens, et sa respiration se bloqua. Klaus la fixait, mais il y'avait une telle intensité dans ses yeux. Comme jamais elle n'en avait vu dans le regard de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas envers elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle vit une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Cette lueur inquiétait légèrement la blonde. A chaque fois que Klaus avait une lueur dans les yeux, rien de bon n'arrivait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ?

Elle sentit sa prise se desserrer, mais elle ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

**« Caroline. »** lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

La douceur de sa voix contrastait avec la férocité dont il avait fait preuve il y'a à peine cinq minutes.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, comme si, lui-même, s'étonnait du son de sa voix.

**« Je…Il faut qu'on parle. »** lui dit-il.

Caroline roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait horreur d'entendre cette phrase. En même temps, qui aime entendre cette phrase ? Personne. Surtout pas venant du mec pour qui l'on ressent quelque chose.

Cette pensée figea Caroline, pour qui l'on ressent quelque chose. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée, même si, elle connaissait la réponse à cette question Car cette réponse l'avait fait restée dans sa chambre pendant une semaine.

**« Je t'écoute. »** s'entendit-elle dire.

Les lèvres de Klaus se pincèrent.

**« Je, écoute à propos de la dernière fois »** commença-t-il hésitant.

Klaus était hésitant, c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec lui, que Caroline voyait Klaus hésiter.

**« J'accepte tes excuses. »** lui dit Caroline en croisant les bras.

**« Je…tu... Quoi ? »** Lui demanda-t-il perdu.

**« Tes excuses. Tu me parles de la dernière fois, et en plus t'es hésitant. Donc j'en ai conclus que c'était pour me présenter tes excuses. Que tu avais compris qu'il ne fallait pas que tu te serves du lien pour pouvoir me manipuler à ta guise. »** Lui répondit Caroline, comme si c'était une évidence.

**« Ce n'étais pas ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire Caroline. »**

Oh, il l'avait appelé Caroline et non love ou sweetheart comme il en avait l'habitude lors de leur conversation plus ou moins sérieuse. Caroline ressentit une légère pointe de déception. Elle c'était habituée à ses surnoms.

**« Alors qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à me dire ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle vit Klaus s'approcher d'elle et elle vit la main de Klaus se lever, et se poser sur sa joue. A ce contact, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Son touché était doux, et elle ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir. Elle reporta, de nouveau, son attention sur Klaus, et vit qu'il avait froncé les sourcils et qu'il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur. A cet instant, Caroline aurait donnée tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir être dans la tête de l'hybride originel, pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Lentement, Caroline vit le visage de Klaus se rapprocher du sien. Que ? Non, il n'allait pas faire ça tout de même ? Il n'allait pas l'embrasser ?

Mais non, il posa son front contre le sien, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ses sensations qui l'a parcourait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Klaus. Elle put y lire différents sentiments, joie, désir, peur, interrogation, tendresse, et d'autres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à découvrir.

La main de Klaus lui caressa la joue, avant de s'aventurer sur ses lèvres dont il traça le contour. Caroline ouvrit la bouche d'anticipation, elle adorait les sensations qu'il lui procurait rien qu'en la touchant. Sa main descendit ensuite sur son cou, avant de continuer sa descente jusqu'à sa taille.

Tout le long, Klaus n'avait cessé de regarder Caroline.

Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Klaus jaugea la réaction de Caroline, il n'avait pas très envie de se reprendre une gifle, voyant qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le taper, de nouveau, mais qu'au contraire elle semblait attendre de lui qu'il recommence.

Alors, doucement, il s'approcha de nouveau de Caroline et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser simple et tendre. Cette dernière entoura les épaules, musclées, de Klaus de ses petits bras, qui lui, l'entoura.

Elle se sentait toute petite dans ses bras, toute fragile, et il la tenait avec une telle douceur, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se casse, s'il avait le malheur de la serrer trop fort.

Caroline gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Klaus demander accès à sa bouche, accès qu'elle lui laissa volontiers.

Le baiser, qui était tendre devint vite passionné. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Caroline laissa Klaus mener la dance. Ce dernier descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Caroline et la souleva de manière à ce qu'elle enroule sa taille de ses jambes.

Avec sa vitesse, il les conduisit dans sa chambre, et déposa Caroline sur son lit. Il stoppa le baiser, mais sa bouche ne quitta pas la peau de Caroline, il embrassa sa joue, puis descendit sur son menton puis son cou, ou il s'attarda légèrement. Caroline rejeta la tête en arrière et le laissa faire.

Elle sentit ses mains s'aventurer sous le débardeur qu'elle portait avant de le lui retirer. Elle se trouvait désormais en soutien-gorge devant lui, il se releva légèrement et regarda cet ange qui était allongée sur son lit, et qui allait se donner à lui.

Alors qu'il y'a une semaine, elle l'aurait encore giflée, là elle était consentante. Cette pensée eut le don de glacer Klaus. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas alors qu'elle était liée à lui.

Avec toute la bonne volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, il se détacha de cette enchanteresse aux boucles blondes et lui tourna le dos.

Caroline ne comprit pas ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle se redressa, et regarda le dos de Klaus. Il était tendu.

**« Klaus ? »** l'appela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais sa respiration s'accéléra. Caroline se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et il sembla se tendre encore plus sous son toucher.

**« Klaus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle, la tristesse percevable dans sa voix.

**« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Caroline. »** dit-il d'une voix dure.

Caroline enleva sa main et se recula. Elle se sentit rejetée. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Ce n'était que ça alors. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Elle avait toujours été, depuis son premier jour en tant qu'hybride, la seule à lui tenir tête. Il voulait juste faire changer cela.

Un sanglot tira Klaus de ses pensées, il se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui comprima la poitrine, Caroline pleurait.

**« Love, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »** lui demanda-t-il. Sa voix était de nouveau douce.

Caroline secoua la tête, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Klaus s'avança lentement d'elle, et voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se recula encore plus de lui.

**« Ne fais pas semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. »** lui dit-elle malgré ses pleurs.

**« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Caroline, je me soucis de toi. »** Lui dit-il complètement perdu.

**« Oh oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Je suis ta première hybride, donc tu t'en soucis. Fais-moi plaisir et oublis moi. »** Lui dit-elle avant de tenter de sortir de la chambre.

Mais Klaus fut plus rapide, et il la rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

**« Caroline, je ne comprends pas ta soudaine colère envers moi. »** lui dit-il.

**« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ? »** Commença Caroline qui devenait légèrement hystérique. **« Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Non en faite, c'est toi que je ne comprends pas. »** Lui dit Caroline.

**« Explique-moi alors. »** la supplia Klaus. **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ou fais qui te mettes dans cet état ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle. **« Tu t'es servis de moi. »** lui dit-elle après l'avoir vu acquiescer.

Les yeux de Klaus s'ouvrirent en grand sous la confusion. Que…Quoi ?

**« Love, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ? Je ne me suis jamais servi de toi. »** Lui dit-il.

**« Garde ton baratin pour une autre de tes hybrides. Mais ça ne marche plus avec moi, c'est fini. »** Dit-elle en se détachant de lui, alors qu'un éclair de lucidité apparu dans ses prunelles.

**« C'est parce que je t'ai repoussé. »** dit-il enfin, stoppant Caroline qui avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

**« Je me suis mal exprimé. Je te veux Caroline. »** Lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle. ** « Mais pas de cette façon, pas alors qu'il y'a le lien entre nous. »** finit-il.

Caroline se retourna et lui fit face. Le lien, il ne voulait rien faire à cause de ce foutu lien, et non pas parce qu'il se jouait d'elle.

Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui, posa une de ses mains sur sa joue.

**« Tu ne me force en rien, j'en ai autant envie que toi. »** lui dit-elle, comme pour le rassurer.

**« Il n'y a pas que le lien, il y'a aussi le fait que tu te sentes reconnaissante envers moi. Et ça prend le dessus sur ce que tu ressens vraiment. »** Lui dit-il.

**« Non ce n'est pas ça. Je te veux Klaus, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Et ce n'est pas à cause de ce stupide lien qu'il y'a entre nous. »** Lui dit-elle.

La sincérité dans sa voix était vraiment présente. Klaus voulait la croire, mais il y'avait le lien, et tant qu'il y'aura ce lien, il aura toujours des doutes sur la véracité de ses sentiments. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui de Caroline.

**« J'aimerais tellement le croire, love, je te le jure. Mais, je ne peux pas, du moins pas tant qu'il y'aura ce lien. »** Lui avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »** souffla-t-elle.

Klaus referma les yeux, et réfléchit.

**« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. »** lui dit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

**« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda prudemment Caroline.

**« Il faut que tu brises le lien. »** lui dit-il.

**« Briser le lien, c'est possible ? Comment je vais faire ? »** Demanda Caroline.

**« Je l'ignore. C'est à toi de trouver comment faire Caroline. »**

**« Tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »** lui demanda Caroline.

**« Non sweetheart, c'est à toi de le faire seule. »** commença-t-il. Puis il prit une inspiration. **« Ecoute, tu vas partir le temps de trouver le moyen de briser le lien entre nous, et lorsque tu l'auras brisé, tu reviendras vers moi. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je t'attendrais. »** Finit-il.

**« Et si je ne trouve pas le moyen de le briser. »** lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle retenait ses larmes.

**« Tu trouveras love, j'en suis sûr. »** lui avoua-t-il.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec force, ne voulant pas partir, voulant s'imprégnée de lui, de son odeur.

Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il le fallait.

Mettant fin au baiser, Caroline finit par s'éloigner de lui et quitta sa chambre afin de regagner la sienne. Elle prépara un sac de voyage, et cinq minutes plus tard elle se trouvait dans sa voiture, prête à partir.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait briser le lien, mais elle pensa que quelqu'un pourrait peut-être l'aider.

* * *

Elle conduisit toute la journée, avant d'arriver à destination, Mystic Falls.

Elle se gara devant sa maison, enfin maintenant c'était plus comme la maison ou elle avait grandi.

Sortant de sa voiture, elle frappa à la porte, et attendit que sa mère vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque Liz ouvrit la porte et vit son unique fille sur le pallier, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle prit Caroline dans ses bras.

**« Caroline, ma chérie. Est-ce que ça va ? Ou était tu ? Mais rentre donc, ne reste pas dehors. »** Dit Liz à toute vitesse.

**« Maman, je vais bien, et toi aussi tu m'a manquée. Mais je ne reste pas en ville. Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir où est papa ? »** Lui demanda Caroline.

Liz en perdit toute ses couleurs.

**« Pourquoi tu veux voir ton père ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

**« C'est important. Ecoute maman, je sais ce qu'il est, et ce que je suis moi aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir et de lui parler, c'est urgent. »** Lui dit Caroline d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Liz soupira, elle savait bien que ce jour finirait par arriver. Elle lui donna l'adresse de son père. Caroline, munit de sa prochaine destination, enlaça sa mère une dernière fois, avant de remonter dans sa voiture.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison de son père, Caroline n'était plus tout à fait sûre si c'était une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas revu son père depuis cinq ans. Mais elle savait que c'était de lui qu'elle tenait le gène de loup garou.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sortit de la voiture et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou elle sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur son père.

**« Caroline ? »** fit ce dernier surpris de voir sa fille.

**« Bonsoir papa. »** lui dit Caroline.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Ta mère sait que tu es là au moins ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

**« Oui papa elle sait que je suis là puisque c'est maman qui m'a dit ou je pourrais te trouver. »** lui répondit Caroline.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Caroline ? Vous avez des soucis ? »** Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

**« J'ai besoin de ton aide papa. »** lui dit-elle avec une voix grave.

Bill se décala et la laissa entrer. Ils seraient mieux à l'intérieur pour parler.

Assis sur des canapés du salon l'un en face de l'autre, Caroline se lança dans ses explications :

**« Voilà papa, je sais que tu es un loup garou, et je sais également que j'ai héritée du gène. »**

Son père l'a coupa :

**« As-tu activée le gène ? »**

Caroline baissa la tête, ce n'était pas une chose dont elle était fière.

**« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

Caroline fronça les sourcils. **« Je… Il y'avait une soirée, j'avais pas mal bu et… »** Elle ne put continuer tant les larmes coulaient face à cette remontée de souvenirs, et surtout face à son imprudence. Elle était soûle, et avait pourtant prit le volant.

Son père se leva et se plaça à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui disant des mots doux pour qu'elle se calme.

**« Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour te parler du fait que j'étais une louve, je l'ai découvert il y'a plusieurs mois, et je m'en sors très bien. »** lui apprit-elle.

**« Si ce n'est pas pour parler de ça, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ma puce ? »** lui demanda son père confus.

**« Je… J'ai rencontrée l'hybride originel, et il m'a transformée en hybride. Mais le fait d'être devenu un hybride m'a rendu reconnaissante envers lui. Et il y'a un lien. Je veux le briser. »** Lui dit-elle.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Caroline et Bill était dans la cave de ce dernier. Caroline, était attachée, et était ruisselante de sueur.

**« J'en peux plus, ça fait trop mal. »** haleta-t-elle.

**« C'est la seule façon de défaire ce lien Caroline. Tu dois casser tes os un par un, et te transformer. »** Lui dit-il.

Caroline hocha la tête, et respira un grand coup avant de recommencer.

Chaque jours, Caroline brisait ses os et se transformait.

Ce fut au bout de la deuxième semaine qu'elle sentit que le lien avait disparu, mais elle resta une semaine de plus à continuer, histoire d'être sûre.

Elle n'avait pas dit à son père la vraie raison pour laquelle elle voulait briser le lien. Et elle lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à sa mère, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa fille avait été transformé en hybride par l'hybride originel.

Caroline avait adorée passé ces trois semaines avec son père, cela les avaient rapprochés.

Mais pendant ces trois semaines, surtout pendant la dernière semaine, Caroline fut de nouveau maître de ses émotions, et comme elle s'en doutait, elle était tombée pour l'hybride originel. Il lui manquait. Plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

C'est pourquoi elle se décida à partir le retrouver. Bouclant sa valise. Elle descendit dans le salon pour faire part de son départ à son père.

Valise dans le coffre, ceinture bouclée, bien qu'elle ne risquerait rien en cas d'accident, Caroline prit la route jusqu'à Chicago.

Elle y arriva en début d'après-midi, n'ayant pas respecté les limites de circulation, si sa mère l'avait vue. Se garant devant le manoir, Caroline tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint.

Sortant de la voiture, elle s'engouffra dans le manoir, mais il semblait vide, elle monta à l'étage, et alla dans la chambre de Klaus, le lit était fait, rien ne traînait par terre ou sur le bureau. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, et se dirigea vers celle qu'elle occupait. Lorsqu'elle y entra, une odeur lui parvint. Cette odeur, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'était celle de Klaus. Caroline remarqua que son odeur était plus perceptible dans la chambre qu'elle occupait que celle de l'hybride.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle sentit un courant d'air derrière elle, elle sourit. Il était là, juste derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque.

Elle se retourna, et leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Caroline eut l'impression que des papillons volèrent dans son estomac. Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Tous deux frissonnèrent au contact, et Caroline ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer son toucher.

Il lui avait manqué. Trois semaines qu'elle avait passée loin de lui, et il lui avait manqué encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Klaus arborait son magnifique sourire.

**« Tu as fait vite love. »** remarqua-t-il.

**« Tu avais raison, j'ai trouvé le moyen. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Tu es sûre que le lien est brisé ? »** lui demanda-t-il toutefois.

**« Sûre et certaine. »** lui dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

**« Embrasse-moi. »** lui dit-il.

Mais Caroline savait que c'était un moyen de tester si le lien était toujours là.

**« Fais le toi-même. »** lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Klaus rigola légèrement avant de retrouver son sérieux. Lentement il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

**« Caroline »** souffla-t-il.

Celle-ci sourit.

**« Tu m'a manqué sweetheart. »** lui dit-il.

**« Tu m'a manqué aussi Klaus. »** lui dit-elle.

A ces mots, le sourire de Klaus s'agrandit encore plus, puis, il se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de Caroline.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. **

**Je n'ai pas arrêtée de changer la fin, cherchait à rendre la scène plus belle. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez.**


End file.
